


Ace

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, big goofy dragon because dragons make everything better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Based on the prompt - A soul dragon protects its own, its horde, more violently than they would any treasure.With inspiration from Beauty and the Beast.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Ace

Perhaps she had been foolish to climb the mountain, far too eager for an adventure. She knew of the legend, after all. Knew of the giant, scaled beast that guarded its treasure and breathed fire and brimstone. She knew that seeking such a creature would only result in her demise.

And yet… here she stands, back to the wall as the dragon looks down on her, towering over her as smoke bellows from its muzzle. All because she had grown tired of months of unwanted courtship from the men in her village and wanted to prove that she wasn’t a damsel in distress, just waiting to be carried off into the sunset. She closes her eyes and prays for it to be a quick death… only for the sharp teeth to latch onto her shirt and pick her up. She squeals, eyes snapping open as she gazes into golden eyes that are surprisingly gentle. The beast moves to the back of the room, lined with books and gold, and lays downcast curling into a ball and placing her down on the floor in the centres of its massive body. She lands on her backside and stares in disbelief as the dragon lays its head on the floor and watches her, it’s pointed tongue poking out through its muzzle and the tip of its large tail wagging back and forth… like some sort of strange, overgrown puppy.

“Um… hi?” She says, unsure and waveringly as she raises a hand to wave nervously at the beast. The dragon almost seems to vibrate with delight, tail striking the floor with a solid thump as it shifts its muzzle closer to her. “Nice dragon. Good dragon.” She squeaks, blinking in surprise when the dragon’s giant tongue lolls out of its mouth and it croons happily before reaching and, of all things,  _ licking her _ . ”Ew!”

The dragon resettles itself and continues watching her like a puppy might their believed human companion, body wiggling happily. It’s… strangely adorable, if she’s being honest with herself. She smiles, endeared to the creature. The dragon tilts its head and pulls back its lips, almost like it was attempting to smile back at her and she feels her heart melt at the attempt.

“Where is the foul beast that kidnapped our fair Belle?”

Belle blinks and turns to the dragon and watches as the beast’s goofy expression slowly shifts to outrage and fury, smoke and fire bellowing from its mouth as it stands and guards her, scales of black, purple and grey glimmering, even in the dark. She rushes forward to stop the men, tries to tug at their arms and explain that the dragon is gentle and sweet, but she finds herself sent to the ground by a strong arm as the men of her village tell her to behave and run back home. She lands with a pained yelp as her head strikes the cave wall and freezes as a low snarl fills the cave. The dragon’s eyes are upon her now, gleaming with concern before slowly turning to the men and stepping towards them, rage clear in their gaze when it sees the blood dripping from her temple.

The beast lunges forward and grips the men in its claws, roaring furiously as it glares at them with hatred and anger. “Wait!” Belle calls out, voice pitching with fear. The dragon turns to her and croons, tail twitching nervously. “Please… don’t hurt them.”

The dragon makes an irritated snort and turns to the men and opens its maw to roar in their faces before taking flight out of the cave. Belle stands and runs to the cave entrance, groaning in pain as she leans against the wall. She looks out and spots the beast flying over the lake and feels her jaw fall open as it flys down and drops the men into it with a splash before returning to her and landing in front of her. It nudges her, gently guiding her back to the cave with a kindness that took her by surprise. She lets it sniff at her temple, rolling her eyes at the distressed whine it gives at the sight of the injury.

“It’s worse than it looks. I promise.” 

The dragon pulls back and stares at her blankly, evidently not believing her before leaning forward to lick the wound. Her temple grows warm, then cold, before the pain in her head stops and she reaches up to find that her wound has healed over. She chuckles, morbidly amused that the men of her village had shown her more cruelty than the beast before her.

“Well… I don’t quite think I can go back home now.” She muses, arching an amused brow when the dragon looks away sheepishly. “I don’t suppose you need a roommate, do you, dragon?”

The dragon makes an odd sound, sounding more like screaming tea pot than a terrifying creature of death and fire. The dragon stands and runs around its cave happily, bouncing here and there excitedly before crouching down before her, tail wagging hard enough to shake its entire back end.

“If I’m to stay, I suppose I should call something other than beast or dragon, shouldn’t I?” She says thoughtfully, tilting her head at the dragon with a warm smile. “Is that okay?”

The dragon makes a small, chuffing noise and crawls closer to her, snuffling at her hands happily.

_ “Well… in that case… it’s nice to meet you, Ace.” _


End file.
